


[Podfic] Wasted

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Stag Night Fix-It, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay...” John agrees, as noncommittal as ever. Sherlock can tell by his tone that John is humouring him; saying one thing when he means another, just like he always does. Suddenly, Sherlock has had enough. They are barely outside when Sherlock stops so abruptly that John nearly runs into him. Sherlock rounds on John and glares down at him.</p><p>“Okay? No, it's not 'okay', John. It is very much not okay.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Wasted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tardisjournal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisjournal/gifts), [rosegard_fangirl (Rosegard)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosegard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wasted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016039) by [tardisjournal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisjournal/pseuds/tardisjournal). 



> Thanks to tardisjournal for permission to record and rosegard for pointing me in the direction of this lovely fic.

 

Length: 36:04

  
MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ze82ldm65064a20/Wasted+by+tardisjournal.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/k822xgcvyk5upsg/Wasted+by+tardisjournal.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/wasted-by-tardisjournal))  
AudioFic ([mp3/m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/wasted-0))  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Not A Bad Thing (Hannah Trigwell cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vgYi0WYpLqE&index=7&list=UUecIwzVSKzV84VBHCwPAb6w) \- Justin Timberlake


End file.
